¿Podrá ella cambiarte?
by Valeimy Kalil
Summary: A Karkat le han gustado los de su mismo sexo desde siempre. Pero llega esta chica y tratará de hacer que nuetro malhumorado caiga por ella. ¿Lo logrará? [Comienza con algo así como Dave/Karkat, o no sé.-.] {[EDIT: Me di cuenta que no puse los personajes, qué tonta. xD Lo siento. uwu]}


_Welp... Hace tiempo que tenía una idea de algo como esto... Es la primera vez que subo algo yo a una red social... Por favor tengan piedad de mí ;W; (está lloviendo y por eso me inspiré)_

_**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece, de ser así, todos mis OTPs serían canon y habría más que besos en el cómic. Todos los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Andrew Hussie, creador del mismo webcómic._

_Anyway~ Have fun reading this shitty thing._

* * *

Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas, vas en segundo año de secundaria. Eres de estatura pequeña, y bastante delgado. Tus ojos son grandes con un peculiar color verde-amarillento, y tu piel está siempre pálida, con un color rosado adherido a tus mejillas, que te lleva a tener un aspecto muy tierno y abrazable. Nada que ver a cómo eres _(de actitud, me refiero)._ Tu actitud es bastante malhumorada, lo que te ha llevado a tener únicamente, tres amigos, que no está para nada mal. Dave Strider, John Egbert y Kanaya Maryam. La última siendo como tu madre. Y digo que no está nada mal para ti porque a pesar de cómo eres, siempre están de tu lado y defediéndote en cualquier momento. Y como es debido de una buena relación de amigos, ellos también confían ciegamente en ti. Eso es lo mejor de todo, es una confianza mutua.

Durante toda tu vida te han gustado los de tu mismo sexo, ¡Pero cómo no! tienes dos padres y lo que te han enseñado es que las parejas "normales" o heterosexuales, son súper aburridas y no tienen nada de especial, más que monotonía. Y que las homosexuales son geniales -cosa que crees que está bien, ya que en relaciones heterosexuales no se conoce bien cómo se piensa, ni cómo son los cuerpos-. ¿Además qué tienen de excitante y bonito unas cosas flácidas colgando del pecho de las mujeres? Asco. Simplemente no comprendes. Aparte, si te gustaran las mujeres no podrías disfrutar de lo bien que se siente ser penetrado.

Ahora mismo estás enamorado de uno de tus mejores amigos. Todo de él te encanta, le va bien en todo lo que se propone. No como tú, que a pesar de que nunca te rindes, no logras terminar lo que te has propuesto hacer con creces. Como ese sueño de ser basquetbolista, por más que entrabas al club, terminaban echándote, y no por tu estatura, ya que eras bastante bueno dando pases para que los demás hicieran un fantástico punto. Sino, porque tenías un pésimo sentido del equipo, y te costaba dar el balón, sólo lo dabas cuando era necesario, y dabas gritabas groserías cuando hacían "mal uso" de tus pases, según tú. ¿Crees que tu chico haría eso? Pues no, él sabría verle el lado bueno a todas esas cosas. Bueno, por eso te gusta.

_[Karkat == Agregar ciertos datos a tu lista de "Cosas que debo dejar de hacer".]  
-No soy el puto amo de todo.  
-Debo encontrar el lado bueno a todo.  
-Y por último, pero no menos importante. Debo pensar antes de decir las cosas a los demás. Me han dicho que tienen sentimientos._

* * *

Estás caminando a la escuela, con demasiado desgano para levantar los pies, y que no rocen el suelo. Odias el colegio, sólo vas para encontrarte con tus colegas, los cuales son muy populares y tú sólo eres la colita de ellos. Estar siempre enojado y gruñir a cada quién te salude, no ayuda para nada a atraer amigos. Ah, da igual. No eres de esos que anden necesitando de personas para sentirse bien, sinceramente lo encuentras estúpido. Tienes a los que necesitas y con quién disfrutas mucho. ¿De qué sirve más?

Es irónico que Strider, diga que no necesita personas cerca, siendo que se ha esforzado un montón para ser popular y tener la atención de los demás. ¡Aunque sabe que esta unión entre esta gente y él no era para para siempre! Por eso tomó mucha confianza con el bobo de ojos azules y tú. Por esta y por muchas razones más, que el chico guay te gusta, te cuenta de todo, ¡Sus historias personales son tan asombrosas! Después de cada una de ellas, tienes a Kanaya para desahogarte. Cuando Strider, las cuenta, sus expresiones y voz te dejan baboso, y ella está para ayudarte a disimularlo. Kanaya juega un rol de madre contigo, dándote apoyo maternal que nunca tendrías, ahora crees que ves el porqué es bueno tener un padre y una madre, pero qué más daba, tus padres te encantan. Ahora, por otro lado está John, que por mucho que confíes en él, nunca le podrías contar de estas cosas, pues como es tan infantil y bobo, que de seguro se le escapa todo al segundo de ver a Dave. Jo, odias como es en ese sentido, pero es tan tierno y adorable que simplemente no te puedes enojar con él. Obviamente, disimulas todo esto a través de tu enorme odio a todo.

Una cuadra antes de llegar al encierro de medio tiempo, te encuentras con el chico guay. Su pelo estaba totalmente engominado, y tan rubio que pareciera que fuese blanco. Tenía sus lentes negros que ocultan bellos ojos rojos y de expresión alegre, con los lentes puestos pareciese que siempre está muy serio, y que nunca sonreíria. Por último esos labios pálidos y ligeramente pequeños. Simplemente te encanta. Llevas ocultando tus sentimientos hace cuatro años, desde que llegaste a Washington. Supones que alguno de estos días deberías decírselos, crees que es un buen momento.

— ¡Levanta más los pies, chico! — te golpea fuertemente en la espalda, como señal de saludo y te queda mirando. Toses y te sonrojas al verlo, lo saludas con un tartamudeo, haciendo que el perdió el sol, se ría, como siempre. Aunque cabe decir que no siempre te sonrojas al saludarle. A pesar de estar completamente enamorado de él, has salido con bastantes chicos más. Debieron de haberte gustado en algún momento, pero al cabo de un mes, o dos, te parecían odiosos y horribles físicamente. Y además te dabas cuenta que eran mierda al lado de tu queridísimo Dave. Joder, qué chico eres. _No sé qué hago aquí, necesito buscar otro trabajo... Qué trabajo, ni que nada. Ni me pagan. En fin, continúo._

Trataste de levantar los pies como se corresponde, sino, quizás hubieras recibido un golpe muchísimo más fuerte. Eres tan nenita, que no lo hubieras resistido. Sí, por cierto, eres bastante delicado, y cada cosa brusca que te hacen es como que te hayan apuñalado y golpeado durante horas. Ninguno de tus ex comprende cómo es que disfrutas ser el pasivo.

—¡Así se hace! — te da un pequeño cariño en la cabeza, como si fueras su mascota que acaba de hacer un gran truco. ¿Por qué diablos siempre hacía esto? Se aprovechaba de tu maldita altura, odias con todo tu ser que se aprovechen de eso... Tú eres promedio, ellos son los monstruos enormes que no dejarán de crecer hasta por los 20.

— Dios, Dave. No me gusta que me trates como tu perro.— alegaste y adelantas el paso, entrando a la escuela. Te enojas tan fácilmente. No puedes estar ni un minuto sin enojarte. Te enfadas hasta cuando una linda y colorida mariposa revolotea frente tuyo. — Está bien que sea pequeño, pero... ES QUE TÚ ERES EL GODZILLA. — alzaste la voz, lloriqueando.

— Oh, vaaaamos. Karkat... — saltó a tu espalda abrazando y acercándose a tu oreja, casi rozando el lóbulo de ésta. Tragas pesadamente saliva. — Sabes que no me gusta verte "enojado". Me rompes el corazón. — susurra, con esa voz dolorosa fingida. Te quedas en silencio, disfrutas cuando era él quien te abrazaba y optaba por quedarse así por un rato.

Podías oler su perfume tan masculino... Aahh. Te diste la vuelta para abrazarlo completamente. Oh Dios. ¿Estás pensando en...? Oh no. Que ni se te ocurra hacer eso. No, Karkat. ¡No lo hagas! ¡NO! _Oh, carajos._ _Se supones que haces lo que yo te diga... En fin, ahí vas..._ Hundes tu rostro entre su cabeza y hombro, oliendo su perfume. Están en la escuela, sabes, a vista y paciencia de todos. Aunque no es como que te importara lo que dicen los demás de ti. Su escencia es lo que te importa ahora, inhalas con fuerza.

Oyes a Dave reír — Karkat, me haces cosquillas.— abres los ojos al máximo y te separas de él rápidamente. Te sobas la cabeza mirando al suelo, vaya vergüenza que has pasado. Pero era inevitable, fue él quien empezó, de todas maneras. Sí, al parecer también te gusta darle la culpa a los demás, y también eres un exagerado.

— Lo, lo siento, Dave... — reíste nerviosamente. El chico guay te sonríe con un pequeño rubor en sus blancas mejillas, y luego movió la mano diciendo que daba igual. Te queda mirando un rato, parece que te quiere decir algo. Pero también parece que no le da importancia, pues te coge de la muñeca y te lleva al salón de clases justo cuando la campana suena. Maldito sea el que inventó las campanas.

Se escucha un enorme griterío proveniente de tu salón, pelotas y avioncitos de papel volaban a través de la gran habitación, los aviones han lanzado sus bombas y muchos ojos han muerto en la batalla. Los muy tontos siguen jugando a pesar del dolor que tienen en la vista, te dan risa. Caminas haciendo piruetas -evitando las pelotas-, hacia los tres asientos donde se sentaban, en la esquina. Tu puesto está junto a la ventana, y en la silla hay colgada una mochila, de quién será, todos tus compañeros saben de sobra que ese es tu puesto y de nadie más. A medida que avanzas, te encuentras con un John con rubor en las mejillas mirando al árbol. Vale, vale. Te tranquilizas antes que nada, lo saludas, y al final le SUGIERES que se siente en otro lugar, por ejemplo en el suyo, que está a tu lado.

Egbert gira levemente su cabeza hacia donde están ustedes.— ¡AH! Hola, Kark- — Parece que algo, o alguien, no lo ha dejado terminar su oración. El chico que estaba a tu lado, desaparece y ahora está junto a John saludándolo con brillos alrededor suyo. ¿Qué sucede aquí? Esto no es común. Te acercas y tomas del hombro al chico de lentes. — ¿Estás bien, Dave?.— arqueas una ceja.

Gracias a que puedes ver a través de las gafas de Strider, pudiste observar que tiene sus ojos abiertos al máximo, como diciéndote que te quiere contar algo con demasiada importancia. Te disponías a llevarlo fuera del salón, pero justo ha llegado el profesor, maldición. Justo cuando necesitas que llegue tarde, el muy maldito llega temprano. _Aahh, ten más respeto, Karkat._

Milagrosamente los papeles habían desaparecido y había un silencio sepulcral. Todos los compañeros estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. ¿Qué rayos? Es típico en ellos, dejan la crema en todo lugar que no haya profesores, mas cuando llegan, son capaces de dejarlo transparente. Deberías invitarlos a tu casa, y luego hacer que un profesor vaya también. Te ayudaría mucho.

— Buenos días, alumnos. — saluda, el profesor. — Comencemos la clase, hoy... _Blah, blah, blaaaaah.— _

Historia, muy interesante. Profesor aburrido, pero qué conveniente.

"Los locos años XX", "La gran depresión", de verdad, por más interesante que te pareciera, no podías concentrarte. El profesor hablaba TAN lento. Te dormiste.

* * *

_Ya, hasta aquí ha llegado mi gran inspiración. (noten el sarcasmo en "gran")  
En fin, desde ya muchísimas gracias por leer!  
¿Sugerencias, críticas? ¡Todo es muy bien recibido! (mientras sea con tacto y con sutilidad.)_

_He hablado en primera persona en algunos casos, por eso lo he marcado en Italic. Jé.  
[{(Siento que hago esto como las huevadas)}]_

_ caaambio y fuera._

_PD: No comprendo cómo hay personas que escriben y escriben hasta hacer un millón de palabras ;_; quisiera hacerlo también, pero no me da la cabeza._


End file.
